Soldier
by dream.xx
Summary: Charlie Buckton was always the best at everything until she got everything taken from her now she's back in Summer Bay after getting shot and presumed dead. She's back to help Brax deal with the death of Casey and also is getting with some revenge. I'm not good at summeries but read it.


It's been a long time since I've been back in Summer Bay, about two years ago I got shot and everyone now think's I'm dead but soon it's all going to be revealed. I walk into the police station and get approached by Watson

"What do you need my help with?"

"As you know Jake Pirovic murdered Casey Braxton, right now Jake is in that interview room and we all thought it might shake him up abit to see you"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Charlie, we need to nail him, there's no evidence that he shot Casey and he need to put him behind bars before Brax get's to him first"

"okay, I'll do it" I walk towards to interview room, as I walk into that room I see Jake's face expression change

"What? Haven't you ever seen a ghost?"

"I killed you?"

"it turns you didn't but you did kill Casey Braxton"

"you can't prove that"

"but I will eventually, you know that Jake" I look up at Watson

"Can you turn the Cameras off and leave Mr Pirovic alone?"

"Charlie, I don't think that's a good idea"

"you called me here so let's do things my way" Watson nodded and walked out, I wait till I saw the red light go off in the camera

"alone at last" I smiled at him

"you're not here because of Casey are you?"

"You're right, I just thought it would be the perfect opportunity to come back and do what I always wanted to do"

"and what's that?"

"I want revenge, you took everything from me"

"you deserved it, you took my brother from me"

"your brother was scum"

"YOU BITCH" he went to get up when he remember he was handcuffed to the bench

"oh, did it hit a nerve? Listen to me very carefully, you're not going to jail because I need you out and trust I've been through a lot over the last few years and I'm not the same girl who you shot"

"Come on Sarg, you might scare"

"I'm not a cop anymore Jake, I lost everything the day you shot me and now it's time for you to loose everything"

for once second I saw fear in his eyes, he knew I was serious

"You're one crazy bitch"

"we're all alittle bit crazy some just hid it better than others"

"like your daughter, she didn't hid it well, I heard things in jail about what Ruby Buckton did"

"we're done here" I walked out

"did he confess?" Watson asked

"No, I don't think we're getting anything from him"

"Charlie we can't let him go"

"I guess we have no choice, I'm sorry I did the best I could"

"I called Leah, since she's the only who's known the whole time"

"not the only one"

As I said that Heath Braxton walked in, we've gotten quite close over the last few years, he always knew I was alive and I knew he wouldn't tell Brax because he would do anything to keep me away from Brax

"Charlie, good to see you" he hugs me

"I'm sorry about Casey"

"Yeah so am I"

Heath and I walked along the beach

"When you told me that you were coming back, I told Bianca"

"Was she angry?"

"I think she's glad that you're actually alive"

"Did you tell Brax?"

"I haven't seen him but I told Ricky and I left it up to her to tell him"

"A lot of things have changed in Summer bay, like you're married and have a baby, it's weird"

"It's a good weird though, how's your girl anyway?"

"I went to visit her just before I came here and told her about Casey, she was devastated"

"I think that's everyone's reaction, anyway speaking of change, you've changed a lot, I get when you've been though what you've been though it's hard to stay the same"

"I don't want to talk about that right now"

Meanwhile at Angelo's

Ricky walks up to Brax who is at the bar talking to one of his workers

"can we talk in private?"

"yeah I guess so" we walk into storage area

"what is it Ricky?"

"I found out something today and since the whole town will know soon, Heath thought it would be best to hear it from someone who loves you"

"Just tell me"

"Charlie's alive.."

In that moment, I could think or talk, all I could think about was seeing her

"Brax? Do you have anything to say to that?"

"I have to go" he walks out of Angelo's

Heath and I are walking up the beach towards to Surfclub, the whole town knows that I'm back and it's just surreal

"so do I get to meet Harley?"

"You're a bad influence, I can't Harley around you" we both laugh

"HEATH" I look to where the voice came from to see Darryl Braxton walking towards us, I don't think he noticed it was me until one moment where he sort of froze

"Brax, you remember Charlie?" heath smiled

"it's good to see you" we keep our eyes locked on each other

"Yeah, you too" those were the first I've spoke to Brax in 2 years and for some reason all I wanted to do was kiss him

"Heath Braxton, Charlie Buckton and Darryl Braxton" that voice broke us out of our trance and we all turned to see Jake and 5 other members of his gang with him

"You want revenge Charlie?" Jake walks closer to her and touches her arm

"Don't touch me"

"Jake you're right, she's hot maybe we could have some use for her" one of his gang member said creepily

"A Braxton has been inside of her, not worth it" Jake says

"Well you've already had my scraps, you remember Teagan?"

"You just wait Braxton, it's going to be a triple plot, Casey was only the start, Catch you later Sarg" they all walk away

"well this are about to get very interesting" Heath said with a smile

"Charlie, why don't you come back to our place? You still have a few people to meet"

As I walk up to the Braxton's house, everything feels so familiar, we walk into the front and I froze

" _ **Then don't go to work, lets take off early"**_

" _ **I wish I could"**_

" _ **why can't you?"**_

" _ **I've got to do the right thing, besides it's just one more day it won't kill me, then you and I are going to be free"**_

" _ **I'm counting the hours aye" he says laughing**_

 _ **We kiss so tenderly**_

" _ **I love you, you know that?"**_

" _ **Yeah" he nodded**_

"Charlie, are you okay?" Brax asked

I snapped out of it and looked up at him

"Yeah, just a lot of memories" I looked around, then changed the subject quickly

"Where's Heath?"

"He went next door to see if Bianca was home, which I guess she is because he's taking so long"

"So where's Ricky?"

"She's at Angelo's but she'll be back soon, you can sit down if you want?"

I looked at the couch where I had first told Brax I loved him for real and so many memories kept coming back in

"Nah, I'm good standing"

" _ **Get on the couch" I say as I walk a drunk Brax into his house**_

" _ **Yeah alright"**_

" _ **well I'll see you later"**_

" _ **no, don't go" he grabs my hand**_

" _ **can you just stay with me for awhile?"**_

" _ **I don't think it's a good idea… I have to go to work"**_

" _ **I miss you so much Charlie, and I'm trying to do the right thing here but now I can't even look after my family and I need you"**_

"Brax I can't be here, I've got to go"

"Charlie hey, what just happened?"

"I can't be in this house and meet your new girlfriend, I can't, I've got to go".

 _ **I Hope you enjoy this story, Chax is my favourite home and away couple, so I've been thinking about this for a while.**_

 _ **I have a lot of idea's for this story so stay tuned and review. No Hate Please and ask as many questions as you want.**_


End file.
